


The Aster

by allyouneedislove_thebeatles



Series: The Aster [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedislove_thebeatles/pseuds/allyouneedislove_thebeatles
Summary: The Aster Flower- this flower symbolizes patience. Also indicative of a love variety and elegance and daintiness.Birdie, a former k-idol, goes to college to become a choreographer, singer and blogger and potentially runs into more trouble than being an idol ever was:Love...





	The Aster

Chapter One; Birdies POV: 

“Eomma? What’s Amara’s Garden?” She looks up into her mother’s deep brown eyes reflecting her curious black ones. “Well, Zuri, It is said to be a garden that holds every flower in the world that was given to Amara by god as a gift of benevolence and whoever discovers it gets to have ten wishes.” The elder woman picked up her child, delicately placing the child in her lap. “Eomma?” The mother looks down to her offspring. “Do you think I can find the garden?” The child asked. “Well, maybe with a strong will and determination, maybe,” The woman said looking out to the sky. “I wonder if Appa has found the garden.” The child whispers.”Maybe…” The woman closes her eyes and welcomes the deep abyss.

“Birdie? Birdie? Birdie! Bir-” 

I sit up, my eyes adjusting to the light. My breaths began to calm down. “Jesus, I go to order drinks and you’re already asleep! Jesus Christ Birdie. Go to bed.” I look up to see a girl in front of me. Oh, Kia, I forgot she was with me. I grab the warm coffee and set it down beside my laptop.

“How’s the blog going?” I don’t reply to Kia’s question. “I feel bad for Aito though..” I look up at Kia. What happened to Aito? “She’s got a case,” she whispered. Oh. I look back down at my laptop finishing up my blog. “Hey, Kia?” I published my blog and shut my laptop and picked up my coffee. “‘Kay thanks Kia for the coffee I have to go get ready for school tomorrow.” I put my laptop in its case and put on my trench coat. “Oh yeah, I heard that you got transferred to Seoul College, good for you Birdie!!” I put down my bag and drink and hugged Kia. “Thanks, Kia!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today’s the day! Today’s the day! My first day of college! I thought as a rushed around my tiny apartment. I was nervous but excited simultaneously. I poured myself some orange juice and looked at the clock. 9:28 am. “Crap,” I said out loud, although I was alone. Class starts at 9:45. I ran to the bathroom and tied my hair up into a bun like I always did. I slapped on some lipstick, foundation, and without looking in the mirror, I left my home to see a black 67 impala. Aito. “Need a ride?” She looks out her window, unlocking her car. “Thanks, Aito, you’re a lifesaver.” I hop into the old Impala and she drives away.

“So how’s the case?” I look over finishing my make up in the car. I waited at least a minute and no answer. “Did you-” “Birdie, let’s drop the topic.” She says not fazing one bit. I blush a bit, embarrassed and continue on my make-up. I quietly whisper an okay. Soon enough we reach the campus just in time. “Thank Aito!” “Bye Birdie!” I wave and rush into the campus to get my ID. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aito picked me up after school. When she asked how it was I just shrugged, “Nothing too exciting. Got a little over hyped I suppose….” I said trailing off. I looked down at my Instagram, but from the corner of my eye, I could see she was in her own mind. I looked up at the orange light before us, which then turned red two feet before we even crossed. Maybe Aito was a little bit too dreamy because she ran the red light. I snapped my head towards her and gasped. “Aito, what the hell?!” I said shakily. Aito blinked a few times and brushed her flawless hair to one side, as she came back to reality. “Oh my god, Birdie! I’m so sorry it’s just that I was thinking about-” I interrupted her, “The case your working on, I know. Whatever it is is clearly bothering you. Why don’t you stay at my apartment tonight, we’ll invite Kia and order pizza. It’ll take your mind off of things, huh?” I offered to try to console my troubled friend. After a moment, she smiled, “Sure, why not?” she said. As we turned into the parking lot, I noticed Kia’s bright pink jeep parked next to my reserved spot. 

As Aito and I got out the car, Kia exited her own. She waved at us and gave me a hug. She also was rather pink in the face. And by pink, I mean her face matched her vehicle. I spoke up first. “I was about to call you, but I guess I don’t have to now,” I chucked, “So what are you doing here?” I asked. Kia obviously was trying to act like she didn’t hear the question. “So, Aito how are you? It’s been awhile.” She said as she scratched the back of her neck. Aito looked puzzled. “Kiki, we see each every Saturday for lunch, it’s only Monday,” Aito said matter of factly. This wiped the grin off of Kia’s face, “Well, I guess you’re right Ai.” She said blankly. Kia looked at me and then back at her car. “Um, I’ll be right back….” Kia said walking back to her car, “Don’t wait up!” She said. Ai and I just looked at each other and walked up the stairs to my humble home. 

After ordering 10 pizzas, I sat next to Aito on the couch, she still looked troubled. “Aito…. Could you tell me what my case is about?” I said quietly. She nodded and scooted closer to me. “Do you know my-” she started. Unfortunately, she was not able to finish, because Kia burst through the door at the moment. “Sorry I forgot my handy dandy anti-depressants in my car. So what are we talking about?” She asked already grabbing a beer from my fridge. “Nothing!” Aito said solemnly. “Okay cool!” Kia cheered, grabbing a slice of pizza.

“You gonna eat Aito?” I look over to her just drinking some water. “Nah. Not hungry.” I nod and eat up my pizza slices. I look over to see Kia smirking at me. “What?” I ask. “Meet any cute boys?” She sings the question to me. I blush, “NO!” She laughs. Out of humorous revenge, I go “Met any cute people, yourself, who you didn’t scare away?” I asked spitefully. Kia’s face turned red. “Jesus… Chill out guys, you’re both pretty now kiss and make up.” Aito sighs pointing at Kia and me. Kia smirked and leaped towards me giving me a peck on the cheek. “Never go to bed angry, Bird!” She said gleefully. I glared at her then rolled my eyes. “Thank Kia,” I said in a sarcastic tone.

I look to my left to see Aito asleep. No wonder she’s been quiet... Well, she’s always been quiet… “I think we should go to sleep…” Kia whispers picking up the empty pizza boxes and throwing them away.” I nod while helping Kia clean up a bit. “We should move her to a bed. It looks really uncomfortable sleeping like that.” I look at Kia before looking at Aito. “I’ll move her.” Kia volunteers. Kia walked over to the couch swaying a tiny bit. Probably from those beers I thought. She picked up Aito like you would a fragile child and walked through the hallway to the guest bedroom. I heard her mumble something although I couldn’t make out the words. A few moments later, she returned. She yawned and took another beer from the fridge. ‘I don’t think so Kiki, you’re gonna have a heart attack one of these days!” I teased. “Good,” she mumbled. I sigh. “Let’s go to bed Kia.” She looks down at her beer contemplating. “Let’s”


End file.
